The present disclosure relates to a control device, a monitoring system, and a monitoring camera control method.
A known optimum camera setting system includes a person tracking section, a person analysis section, a camera installation condition estimation section, and a user presentation section. The person tracking section detects a person from an image captured by a camera which captures an image of a subject and tracks the detected person. The person analysis section extracts items including a number of face detections, a moving direction, a facing direction, a focus, a dynamic range, and a view angle as store visitor information with respect to the person who is tracked through the person tracking section. The camera installation condition estimation section estimates whether installation conditions including an installation position, a height, the view angle and the focus of the camera are appropriate based on the store visitor information extracted by the person analysis section. The user presentation section presents a result estimated by the camera installation condition estimation section. Specifically, the optimum camera setting system presents installation conditions such as the installation position, the height, the view angle, and the focus of the camera which are optimum for image recognition processing such as facial collating and estimating age and gender to a user. Setting of the installation position, the height, the view angle, and the focus of the camera can be simply performed, thereby achieving an improvement in operational efficiency.